We propose to prepare hypervalent sulfur compound with one, two and three nitrogen-centered ligands to sulfur. The synthesis of compounds expected to show kinetic evidence for simultaneous participation of three of five neighboring groups in transition state bond changes will be followed by a search for evidence for such highly concerted reactions. Chiral sulfuranes have been prepared and their application in asymmetric synthesis is projected. We will explore the scope of a newly discovered oxygen atom transfer reagent capable of converting epoxides to olefins. Synthetic applications of a new type of carbanion, stabilized by an adjacent sulfuranyl oxide function, will be explored.